Puppies In Dusty
by drewdog302
Summary: Sequel to "Please Forgive Me". After Ralph and Dusty break up Dusty starts to date Kodi but after their first date Dusty somehow gets pregnant for her and Kodi's pups will Kodi and Dusty be able to be the parents that they wanted to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back again this is my first Kodi X Dusty fanfic I love Kodi X Dusty fanfics a lot but I absolutely HATE the Ralph X Dusty and the Kodi X Kirby pairing but I'm still gonna make Balto X Jenna fanfics but I can't just make Balto X Jenna fanfics all the time any way here's chapter 1 of " _Puppies In Dusty_ "**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Prolouge.**

* * *

The husky Kodi was laying down taking a nap while his friends Ralph and Kirby were playing a game of poker Kodi was then waken up by someone nudging his muzzle he woke up and saw a light gray female husky with a light white underbelly and with gorgeous purple eyes (Dusty).

"Hey Kodi." Dusty said with a smile.

Kodi smiled and he pointed toward Ralph and Kirby.

"Oh I'm not here to see Ralph,the little lazy snitch didn't show up for our date last night so were through." Dusty said.

"Sorry to hear about that Dust." Kodi said with a frown.

"Actually Kodi I'm here to see you." Dusty said.

Kodi's heart started to speed up when Dusty said that.

Dusty then laid down next to Kodi and snuggled close to his side which made Kodi's cheeks turn bleat red (He was blushing).

"Kodi I know this may sound weird but do you want to go out with me tonight just the two of us?" Dusty asked.

Kodi felt speechless when Dusty said that he couldn't believe it the girl from his own sled team that he had a crush on the whole time is asking him out on a date.

"S-sure Dusty." Kodi said shaking.

"Thank you Kodi, so where do you want to go?" Dusty asked.

"Um the park say um 6 o clock?" Kodi said.

"Sounds good to me." Dusty said.

Dusty then nuzzled Kodi which made his cheeks turn even redder.

"I'm going home and get ready see you tonight." Dusty said.

Dusty then gave Kodi a kiss on the cheek and she left leaving Kodi blushing even redder than his red fur.

* * *

"Mom, MOM!" Kodi shouted banging on his mother's door.

Jenna walked up to the door and nudged it open and saw her son standing there breathing and shaking rapidly.

"Mom thank god your here I didn't know where else to go."Kodi said freaking out.

"Kodiak calm down what's wrong?" Jenna asked her son.

"Mom...Dusty asked me out." Kodi replied.

"That's great Kodi there's no need to panic about that?" Jenna said with a smile.

"But Mom I need your advice I've never been on a date before, you should know right because you and Dad had been on dates before right?" Kodi asked.

"I understand you Kodi your father was in a nervous wreck when I asked him out for the first time." Jenna replied.

"But Mom what should I do I don't want to make myself look like an idiot." Kodi said.

"Kodi do you love Dusty?' Jenna asked.

"I-I don't know." Kodi replied as a few tears slid down his cheeks.

Jenna wiped away his tears.

"Then looked into your heart Kodi and you'll know." Jenna replied.

Kodi smiled and he nuzzled his mom.

"thank you Mom that means a lot." Kodi said.

"Your welcome Kodi now you should go home and get ready." Jenna said.

Kodi nodded and he walked home to get ready for his date.

* * *

 **okay this is my first Kodi X Dusty fanfic I hope you like it so far and I hope to hear a review from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Kodi's Big Night.**

* * *

That night Kodi was all ready for his date with Dusty he was still nervous about this.

"Kodi I'm here." Dusty said.

"Oh hey Dusty I'm ready to..." Kodi started but he was cut off by Dusty's appearance.

Dusty was wearing a scarf just like Jenna's but this scarfwas babyblue and her fur was glazing clean and above her left ear was a pink daisy flower it was clipped on so that it wouldn't fall offKodi couldn't turn away from this because  
Dusty looked downright gorgeous.

"Wow Dusty you look b-beautiful." Kodi said blushing.

Dusty giggled and she nuzzled her boyfriend.

"Thank you Kodi." Dusty said.

"So your ready to go?" Kodi asked.

"Yeah." Dusty replied.

"Alright then let's go." Kodi said.

* * *

Kodi and Dusty were now at the park they were laying down next to each other underneath an oak tree and were looking up at the stars.

Dusty snuggled closer to Kodi's side and she nuzzled his muzzle.

Kodi nuzzled her back.

Kodi now wanted to express his feelings to Dusty but he was nervous but then he remembered what his mother told him.

 _Look into your heart._

 __

Kodi took a deep breath _Well here it goes._ Kodi thought.

"Hey uh Dust." Kodi said.

"Yes Kodiak." Dusty said.

"I want to tell you something but please don't get offended." Kodi said.

"Dusty...your...your the most prettiest dog in the world, heck your even prettierthan the Northern Lights, I don't even care about what Kirby and Ralphthink about us being together.I love you Dusty." Kodi said.

Dusty felt a tear slid down her cheek it was one of the most sweetest things that someone has ever said to her.

"I love you too Kodiak." Dusty said before she buried her face in Kodi's fur and cried with joy.

Kodi wrapped his aroundaround his girlfriend and he held her.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later.**

Kodi and Dusty were laying down next to each other they were sometimesoccasionally nuzzling or licking each other.

Then Kodi and Dusty then saw a stream of light zoom across the night sky.

"A shooting star! Quick Dusty close your eyes and make a wish!" Kodi cried to his girlfriend.

"Oh Kodi." Dusty giggled.

Dusty closed her eyes and she made a wish.

"So what did you wish for?" Kodi asked.

"What did you wish for?" Dusty asked.

"Already have what I wished for." Kodi said stroking Dusty's fur.

"What was your wish?" Kodi asked.

"Oh it was a dumb wish." Dusty replied.

"You can tell me Dusty I won't laugh I promise." Kodi said with a smile.

"I want to have pups Kodi." Dusty said.

"That's not a bad wish Dust." Kodi said.

"Yeah but Kodi...I...I...I CAN'T HAVE PUPS!" Dusty sobbed.

"Why?" Kodi asked trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Because I've been having so many false pregnancies." Dusty explained.

"It's okay Dusty we may not have pups but at least you got me." Kodi said still petting her back.

* * *

Kodi and Dusty were back in the mill and were laying down next to each other Dusty snuggled close to Kodi's warm body.

"Dusty are you comfortable?" Kodi asked.

"Yes Kodi I'm comfortable. And Kodi your fur is so soft and warm." Dusty said.

"Thanks Dust." Kodi said.

Dusty then smiled and she closed her eyes and fell asleep next to her boyfriend's side.

Kodi then grabbed a blanket and he pulled it over him and Dusty he closed his eyes and he too fell asleep after the best night of his life.

* * *

 **More later...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Dusty...Pregnant?!**

* * *

The next morning Kodi woke up and he saw his girlfriend laying in his embrace.

Dusty looked up and she nuzzled her boyfriend.

"Good morning Kodi." Dusty said.

Kodi nuzzled her back.

"Morning Dusty." Kodi said.

"Kodi thank you for last night it was amazing." Dusty said.

Kodi smiled.

"Your welcome Dusty." Kodi said.

Kodi and Dusty got up and they went to get some breakfast.

* * *

Kodi went to Aleu's place to visitwere it was just Aleu and her son Leo who was about 8 weeks old now James wasn't there because he was busy doing missions in the NA Air introduced Dusty as his girlfriend.

Then Dusty started to moan and started to gag.

Leo noticed this.

"Uh, Uncle Kodi I think there's something wrong with your girlfriend." Leo explained.

Kodi walked up to Dusty who placed a paw on her stomach.

"Dusty are you okay?" Kodi asked.

"Kodi I...I...don't feel so..." Dusty didn't finish because she threw up.

Dusty started to cry after she realized that she just threw up.

"WHOA DUSTY ARE YOU OKAY!?" Kodi asked scared now.

"Kodi I...I...I don't feel so good." Dusty replied.

Kodi walked up to Dusty and he placed a paw on her forehead he was surprised how hotit felt.

"Dusty your sick we better get you to the vet." Kodi said.

* * *

At the vets Kodi was waiting for Dusty.

Dusty walked out with the doctor.

"She'll be okay just a little bit of morning sickness." The doctor said.

"Morning Sickness what does he mean Dusty?" Kodi asked his girlfriend.

Dusty smiled and she nuzzled Kodi.

"Kodi I'm pregnant withyour pups Kodiak, our pups." Dusty said with a smile.

Kodi was stunned.

"Pregnant?! That can't be." Kodi said taking a step away from Dusty.

"But Kodi aren't you happy." Dusty said starting to tear up.

"Dusty I don'tthink I could be a greatfather I..." Kodi said he then was cut off when Dusty covered his mouth.

"Kodiak don't worry I'm pretty sure you'll be an awesome father." Dusty said.

Kodi knew Dusty was right he started to nuzzle her which led to other things.

* * *

 **More later...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Kicks And Names**

* * *

It has been six weeks and Dusty's stomach has been growing lately to Dusty's parentsher stomach was bigger than a pumpkin.

One day Kodi and Dusty were standing next to each other watching the sunset they were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend they were now mates.

"The sunset is so beautiful." Dusty said.

"Not as pretty as you Dust." Kodi said.

"Kodi stop your making me blush." Dusty said blushing at Kodi's comment.

"Sorry Dusty it's just that I love I want to remind you that your the prettiest dog in the world." Kodi said.

Dusty nuzzled Kodi.

"Thank you Kodi and I'm very glad that you think I'm pretty." Dusty said.

Then the sunset gleamed on the two reveling Dusty's bulging belly.

"How are the pups Dust?" Kodi asked hismate.

"Their doing fine...oh." Dusty said.

"Oh? Did your water break don't worry Dusty I'm gonna get you to the vets." Kodi said.

"No Kodi it's just a false alarm Molina is kicking me." Dusty said.

"Molina?" Kodi asked.

"Molina is our daughter." Dusty replied before rubbing her bulging belly with her paws.

"Kodi do you want to feel her?" Dusty asked wincing after feeling another kick.

Kodi blushed a little.

"Uh okay." Kodi said before walking up Dusty and placing a paw on his mate's tummy.

"Oh I feel her alright." Kodi said after feeling movement in Dusty's belly.

"Heh, heh,heh, Molina must know that her Daddy is here." Kodi joked.

Then eventually Molinagrew tired and fell asleep inside her mother's belly.

Dusty felt some more kicks.

"Whose kicking you this time Dust?" Kodi asked his pregnant mate.

"Connor,and Rusty." Dusty said wincing as she felt her unborn pups kick her.

Dusty then rubbed her belly as if she was saying _That's enough of that you can calm down now._

Then the kicking stopped just as thought Dusty thought that her pups were done kicking inside of her she felt another kick.

"Oh,oh,oh." Dusty said wincing.

"Another one?" Kodi asked.

Dusty nodded.

"Who is it this time." Kodi asked.

"Togo." Dusty replied.

Just as Dusty thought the kicking was over she then felt yet ANOTHER kick this one was the strongest one.

Dusty winced and she placed a paw on her belly.

"Another kick?" Kodi asked.

Dusty nodded.

"Who is it?" Kodi asked.

"Kodi Jr." Dusty replied.

Kodi nuzzled his mate tenderly all of those names Molina, Connor, Rusty, Kodi Jr,and Togo were all perfectfor his children.

"Looks like we'll having five littlerascals eh Dusty." Kodi said.

Dusty nodded.

Kodi check the time it was about 6 PM.

"We better head home Dusty we have to get you to the vets for yourultrasound tomorrow." Kodi said.

Dusty nodded thenshe and Kodi walked home.

* * *

 **More later...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Daddy's love**

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

Kodi and Dusty were on their way back from the vets Dusty was due in 1 week Dusty was excited about being a mother and Kodi was also excited about being a father. But Kodi felt kinda awkward on the way because Dusty's stomach was so...big.

"I'm just pregnant Kodi its not like nobody in this town has never seen a dog carrying pups in her." Dusty giggled.

Half way back to their home Kodi and Dusty ran into Jenna, Kodi explained Dusty's pregnancy to Jenna and Dusty even allowed Jenna feel her unborn pups kick around inside of her.

"Wow Dusty looks like your carrying a whole bunch of Kodiak Juniors in there." Jenna joked.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?" Dusty yelled angrily which made both Kodi and Jenna jump.

"No I was..." Jenna started.

"Sorry Jenna I didn't mean to yell its just these mood swings." Dusty explained.

 _I Hope she doesn't get overexcited with those again._ Kodi thought.

"So what are you going to call them?" Jenna asked.

"Molina, Rusty, Connor, Kodi Jr,and Togo." Dusty said rubbing her belly.

"Those names are perfect." Jenna said with a smile.

"Dusty how much longer until your due?" Jenna asked.

"About 1 week then me and Kodi will be able to see there beautiful faces." Dusty said.

Jenna congratulated Dusty the three were thinking happy thoughts of Kodi and Dusty's pups until...

" **DUSTY!** " shouted an angry voice.

Kodi, Dusty, and Jenna all jerked their heads around and saw a grayish blue husky with blue green eyes it took them a second to realize that it was Dusty's ex-boyfriend Ralph.

"Ralph what are you doing here?" Kodi asked.

"SHUT UP KODI!" Ralph said.

Kodi then remained quiet.

"Dusty I can't believe that you shoved me aside for that red mutt." Ralph growled at Dusty.

"Ralph I never loved you your selfish, uncaring, mean, and you never admitted that you loved me." Dusty said.

Ralph then charged at Dusty then Kodi acting fast tackled Ralph.

"Ralph don't hurt her she's caring my pups!" Kodi shouted.

"Oh really well I can't wait to see them die with her." Ralph snarled.

Dusty and Jenna could do nothing but just watch Kodi and Ralph bite, scratch and put all heck on each other.

 _Good thing that the pups aren't able to see this._ Jenna thought.

Then Ralph grabbed Kodi by the hind leg and threw him into a car door.

"HA! take that loser." Ralph said he spat at Kodi disgusted at the sight of him.

Ralph then walked up to Dusty who started shake in fear.

"I don't even care if your pregnant your still gonna pay for shoving me aside you dumb mutt." Ralph snarled he then pinned Dusty down and raised a sharp claw and got ready to stab Dusty.

"NO!" Kodi shouted.

Kodi the gave Ralph a huge punch to the face causing him to get off Dusty.

Ralph got up and felt something loose in his mouth he spit out two teeth one of them was a canine.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Kodi said protecting his pregnant mate.

Then like a chicken Ralph took off running.

Dusty then looked at Kodi breathlessly.

"Kodiak that was..." Dusty started she didn't finish because Kodi suddenly hugged his mate tightly.

"Dusty I love you so much and these pups I'm gonna make sure no one will hurt any of you." Kodi said.

Dusty felt a tear of joy slide down her cheek it was one of the sweetest thing Kodi had ever said to her.

Dusty couldn't take it before she or Kodi knew it their lips met (they were kissing).

after they broke from the kiss Dusty cried with joy in Kodi's chest fur.

"Aw that's so sweet." Jenna said as a tear of joy slid down her cheek.

* * *

 **I even had to admit this is one of the cutest chapters so far but Chapter 6 will sadly be the last chapter of "** ** _Puppies In Dusty"_** **I honestly had a lot of fun making this for all of you.**

 **anyway more later...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Birthdays**

* * *

Kodi walked into the mill with a chain of sausage and he saw Dusty laying down resting her stomach.

"Hey Dust." Kodi said.

"Hey Kodiak." Dusty replied sweetly.

"How are the pups doing?" Kodi asked.

Dusty smiled and she rubbed her bulging belly with her paw.

"Their doing fine." Dusty said.

Kodi then gave her the meat and Dusty ate it like she hadn't eaten in centuries.

"That was delicious my complements to the chef." Dusty joked.

Kodi chuckled and he gently nuzzled Dusty's belly saying hello to the unborn life Dusty was carrying inside of her Dusty started squeal because she's very ticklish on her belly.

"Kodi stop...it tickles." Dusty squealed as Kodi rubbed his nose on her swollen stomach.

Eventually Kodi stopped nuzzling her stomach and he laid down next to her and occasionally he nuzzled or licked her.

"Dusty sorry I wasn't there at the vets today I had to babysit Leo." Kodi said.

"Its okay Kodi I'm so happy to tell you that...I'm due in 23 hours." Dusty said happily.

"Man I can't believe that in 23 hours I'm gonna be a father." Kodi said smiling.

Then Dusty frowned.

"What's wrong Dusty?" Kodi asked.

"I'm scared Kodi what if something goes wrong." Dusty said frowning and looking away from her mate.

"It's okay Dusty there's nothing to worry about the vet is not to far from here, and when its time I'll be there with you." Kodi said in a reassuring voice.

Dusty looked at her mate and smiled she then rested her head on Kodi's front paws and she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Dusty I love you." Kodi said.

"I love you too Kodiak goodnight." Dusty said.

then she and Kodi fell into a peaceful sleep which led to other things

* * *

 _ **Later that night...**_

Kodi and Dusty were sleeping peacefully when Dusty was awoken from cramps in her stomach.

Dusty then shook Kodi awake.

"Kodi...ow...Kodi wake up please." Dusty said.

"Dusty its in the middle of the night whats wrong?" Kodi asked.

"Kodi I think...I think my water just broke." Dusty said with pain in her voice.

Kodi's eyes widen when Dusty said that.

"Hold on Dusty I'm gonna get you to the vets." Kodi said.

Dusty looked at her mate and shook her head.

"No Kodi there no time my pups are coming RIGHT NOW!" Dusty screamed.

Kodi helped Dusty up and he walked her to a small basket.

Dusty laid down in the basket an she started to breath heavily.

"We practiced for this before just breath." Kodi said.

Dusty then took deep breaths

"And...PUSH!" Kodi ordered.

Dusty pushed with all her might she then let out the sicken loudest scream of pain that Kodi had ever heard in his entire life.

"I...can't...do...it!" Dusty said as tears of pain started form in her purple eyes.

"You can do it Dust I know you can." Kodi said.

"But Kodi it hurts so much!" Dusty cried in agony.

"I know it hurts Dusty but you need to keep breathing." Kodi said.

 _I've gotta to do this for Kodi...for our family!_ Dusty thought.

Dusty pushed with all her might making howls of pain every time she pushed.

Dusty and Kodi heard whimpering as Dusty's first pup popped out of her.

"One down...three to go." Dusty said panting from her first delivery.

* * *

After a few painful minutes Dusty was laying down in her basket and next to her once again slender belly were her five beautiful pups.

Molina was brick red just like her father.

Connor was white just like Kodi's grandmother Aniu.

Rusty was grey just like her mother

Togo was brown and tan just like Kodi's father Balto.

Kodi Jr was light red and he had a black birth mark in the shape of a star on his shoulder.

Kodi looked at his newborns and smiled.

"Their so beautiful Dusty just like you." Kodi said smiling.

"And you." Dusty said and she nuzzled Kodi.

"I love you Dusty."

"I love you too Kodi."

* * *

 **The End!**

 **This story took me almost a week to complete anyway I hope you enjoyed it. anyway Kodi, and Dusty are property of Universal Studios.**

 **And the characters Milima, Connor, Rusty, Togo and Kodiak Junior are all characters created by me and can't be used without my permission.**

 **And if your interested in more awesome content subscribe to my channel on YouTube Nexus467 and check my other stories too!**

 **See Ya Next Time!**


End file.
